Papa Albel
by GamberDragon
Summary: SO3 Roger turns to the most unlikely person for guidance. Albel is NOT amuesed by this. Implied Cliff/Fayt lemon. Very lightly implied, so I figure it's still rated T. Meant to be parody-like. Maybe more serious in the chapters to come. OOCness possibly.


Papa Albel

A/N: This is…Ridiculous. And usually I don't try a new fandom out by writing parody stuff for it. O.o Oh well. Anyhow, Roger turns to Albel for explanations on life's confusing…stuff. Albel is NOT amused.

Warnings: Implied slash (boyxboy) lemon

Pairings: Heavily Implied Cliff/Fayt

Characters: Roger and Albel-centric, Cliff, Fayt, Maria, Sophia

* * *

He was bored. After returning to his home planet Elicoor II and staying there for roughly two weeks, doing nothing but sitting around waiting for Maria and Sophia to return from their hunting trip, He. Was BORED. Roger had been expecting adventure when he joined Fayt's little odd troop – not this boring stuff of sitting and waiting. If HE was doing the fighting, it would be alright, but nooo, he had to stay behind.

Of course, he wasn't the only one stuck – Fayt, Albel, and the oaf were all still here. Here being the ridiculously expensive inn at Peterny. Roger groaned, shifting his spot sitting on his bed; he had gotten stuck with the anti-social bastard for his roommate. The girls had a room together, which left him pouting – naturally, and Cliff and Fayt were together, as per usual.

Roger could only wonder about that; they were all guys, why couldn't they ever switch? Anything would be better than being stuck with Albel all the time! He was always gone, leaving the poor Menodix to have nothing to do – unless Sophia or Maria was around. For some reason that Roger couldn't explain, Cliff and Fayt always seemed to disappear whenever they had a proper place to sleep; Namely, an inn.

He wouldn't lie (but he wouldn't admit it aloud either), the little brunette got lonely when there was never anyone around. Even Cliff, the muscle-head would be a welcome change at this point…Though, Roger would admit (only to himself) he enjoyed the company of the giant of a man.

Roger 'tsked', he was tired of being bored and having no one to talk to…It was time to do something about it! While he had no idea where Albel was (when did he ever?) he DID know that the other two males of their party were still in their room.

So the little (aren't they all little?) Menodix hopped off his bed and bounced out of the room. Fayt's room was only three doors down the hall, so it wasn't a long walk.

Being the nosy, obnoxious little shit (but endearing) he is, Roger burst through the door…Well, not really burst, he just walked in, but still…The brunette stopped short, innocent (you know they are, despite what he would like to tell you) eyes going wide, his mouth following suit very quickly. "Oh…Cliff…!" for a minute, his jaw worked soundlessly.

"God, you're amazing…"

He tried to squeak.

"Ungh…"

He tried to speak.

The Klausian's hips continued working…And Roger went bright red.

"Cliff!"

Roger ran.

* * *

Albel had chanced a visit back to his own room (he wasn't scared! He just didn't want to deal with a certain annoying little maggot) and was relieved to find no sign of the brunette. Save a few rumpled sheets on the kid's bed. "Finally, a little peace and quiet from all of those fools." The man dressed in a skirt (though he would vehemently deny such a claim) sat down on the untouched bed. Just as he was considering relaxing, the door burst open and a Menodix burst into the room, screaming.

The man of Airyglyph frowned and his eyebrow twitched. Then, Roger jumped into his arms, crying all over his midriff-bearing shirt. Now Albel scowled. "What the hell, you impudent little maggot!"

Roger was not fazed by the glare being cast at him (even though it was scary enough to kill someone) instead, he continued crying. "Clifff…aaand F-fayt were….they were…they were aggghhh!"

Albel raised a brow and stared down at the boy with his arms wrapped around his stomach, "Say again, fool? This time more clearly." There was an empty space at the end, as if he had almost said one of his trademark belittlements (fool, maggot, worm, etc.).

"Cliff w-was…On top of…F-fayt." Red eyes widened, "There was sweat running down the oaf's back…a-and Fayt was moaning…And Cliff was moving his pelvic region REALLY f-fast…" Roger had stopped crying now and his normally overconfident, arrogant eyes now peered up at Albel innocently. As if he was asking for guidance from a parent or guardian. Albel twitched at the look. "I-is Fayt…A girl?"

The elder man blinked, and stared. Face blank of every emotion, and he just stared. Roger stared back, awaiting the answer that would solve this bewildering mystery.

Albel gathered a single response, "No."

"T-then why were they…bouncing on each other?"

Suddenly, the black-haired man (save the blonde highlights) was very uncomfortable with this conversation. "I'm not talking about this to you, you little fool." He hissed; face actually beginning to turn red. Oh he was going to kill those two for putting him in this situation!

"But Albellll!" Roger began to whine; Albel glared and shoved him away in response. The Menodix just threw himself back into the man's arms, "Tell me why…?" Albel tried to leave. Roger jumped on him and put down land mines all around the doors and windows. Albel sweat-dropped.

"…"

A crimson eye with dark markings around it twitched, "FINE."

Roger grinned and sat on the man's skirted lap, as if he was a child waiting for a story from their mother. Albel glared, but didn't do anything, simply sat up from his spot on the floor and pushed the short twelve year old as far as he would go. (AKA, a very uncomfortable position on his knees).

"…When a man and a man love each other very much…" the ebon-haired man choked. Why was he doing this? Oh, right. The little shit had explosives. "They…Do stuff to each other. Like men and women do." Surely the bratty wanna-be ladies man would know that. Even at his young age!

Roger did indeed know what he meant, "But how…Fayt doesn't…How…Does that work?"

Albel cursed the foreign pink hue on his cheeks. Then cursed the little Menodix, "I'm not explaining gay sexual intercourse to you, you little maggot!"

"B-but…"

Albel threw the kid off and stood up.

"Does Cliff put it up…"

The unfortunate Airyglyphian ran out the door, land mines be damned.


End file.
